Backyard Cemetery
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: [Sequence Magic of Courage] Kanata wants to beat Souun in importance Revised
1. Chapter 1

**Backyard Cemetery**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Kanata wants to beat Souun in importance

Another ficlet of Sequence. It's still a sweet short piece like the previous one I made, so enjoy!

This piece is also parallel to the previous one. It happened three weeks after Souun's death, but it's all fictional, since I've only read to the point where Souun died.

Warning: possible OOCness. You're warned. And definitely shounen ai

Disclaimer: I don't own Sequence – Magic of Courage

**Backyard Cemetery**

It was the middle of summer. Occasional cool breeze swept by, caressing the petals of the various flowers planted in the backyard, as well as the hair and cheek of a beautiful someone.

That someone stood in front of a gravestone, and looked at the carving on the gravestone that displayed the name and time of death of the one buried underneath it.

It was the grave of Komura Souun.

"Titi? What are you doing there?" a voice called as the owner of the voice walked over to the someone who had been standing in front of the gravestone for a while now. He ran a hand through his messy light brown hair, and yawned a little, glancing over at the gravestone once in a while.

"I was going to pay my respect," Titi answered as he put the small bouquet of flowers he had been holding onto the small altar where the incense pot was placed. He looked at the gravestone once again, and turned away.

"It's three weeks already since that time," Kanata mumbled to himself. He took another incense stick from the package which he placed near the gravestone and lit it before he placed it inside the pot. "Time sure flies," he added as he stood up to stand beside Titi.

"That's when you're happy," Titi said flatly. "Time doesn't fly when you're grieving," he added, remembering the first week since Souun's death. Time felt like eternity for him.

"I know," Kanata sighed. He looked at the gravestone longingly, and Titi looked at him strangely. "What is it?" he asked when he felt Titi's stare on him.

"I didn't know you like Sou that much," he commented, referring to the way Kanata looked at Souun's gravestone. He had only seen it once, far before he was sealed in the cross-shaped coffin, and far before he first tranced.

"I don't," Kanata defended himself quickly. "I'm just kind of envious of him, and I want to beat him somehow," he trailed off, looking over at Titi who was still eyeing him strangely.

"What's good of beating a dead person?" Titi asked as he shook his head. "Humans are strange," he added as he fiddled with the big white feather Souun left him when he died.

"It's you who take things too literally," Kanata sweat-dropped. "I bet you don't know any idioms."

"Heh, you're one to talk," Titi placed the feather under the incense pot so it wouldn't get carried away by the wind. "Why do you want to beat Souun? In what?"

"Oh wow. You're smarter now," Kanata said nearly sarcastically, but quickly changed his tone before Titi noticed it and decided that frying him with his lightning was a good option. "I want to beat him in importance."

"I don't know Souun's that important," Titi said matter-of-factly. "I mean, yes, he's good, but he doesn't really seem busy or something. He used to stay in the Island a lot."

"That's not what I meant," Kanata sighed and shook his head disbelievingly. Titi could be so dense sometimes. So dense that it was a bit ridiculous.

"So?"

"I'll tell you, but you may not kill me," Kanata said, placing his left hand on Titi's right shoulder.

"You're telling me to kill myself? I've told you that before, stupid," Titi shook his head and batted Kanata's hand away. "What is it?"

Kanata smiled satisfactorily at Titi, and kissed Titi's forehead lightly as he said something softly.

Then, before Titi could register the event that had happened in his mind and decided that injuring Kanata is not that bad of an idea at all, Kanata fled from the backyard.

_:: Because I want to be more important than him to you ::_

**Backyard Cemetery**

A bit sappy, I know. Some parts are strange, in my opinion, but other than that, it should be fairly okay and at least quite enjoyable.

If you do enjoy it, please leave a review. Thank you.


	2. Revised

**Backyard Cemetery - Revised**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Kanata wants to beat Souun in importance

This is the revised version of Backyard Cemetery. Hope you enjoy it.

Warning: possible OOCness. You're warned. And definitely shounen ai

Disclaimer: I don't own Sequence – Magic of Courage

**Backyard Cemetery**

It was the middle of summer. The bright sunray gave it away, and occasional cool breeze swept by, caressing the petals of the various flower in the flower beds placed neatly in the backyard. Someone stood in the middle of the backyard, letting the wind caress his cheek, and sweep his black hair and cloak.

He was standing in front of a gravestone. A small gravestone on an altar that he built in honor for someone he used to love so much. He kneeled down and looked carefully at the carving on the gravestone he made. The gravestone that displayed the name and time of death of the one that died right before his eyes.

It was the grave of the angel, Komura Souun.

"Titi?" a voice called as the owner of the voice walked over to the someone who kneeled in front of the gravestone, and had been here for a while. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he ran a hand through his messy light brown hair and yawned a little, glancing over at the gravestone once in a while.

It was three weeks already, but Titi insisted on staying near the grave, paying his respect whenever he could, and cleaned the altar from dust whenever some had collected around the altar.

"I was going to pay my respect," Titi answered shortly as he took the small bouquet of flowers he placed by his feet and placed it on the small altar, near where the incense pot was placed. He looked at the gravestone once again, and stood up as he turned around, looking away from it.

"It's already three weeks since that tie," Kanata mumbled to himself, looking rather regretful that he could do nothing for them at that time. He then kneeled beside Titi, took an incense stick from the plastic wrap he placed near the gravestone, and lit it before he placed it inside the pot.

"Time sure flies," he commented farther as he stood up to stand beside Titi who was still looking away from the gravestone.

"It does when you're happy," Titi said flatly, turning ninety degrees to look at Kanata. "It doesn't when you're grieving," he said, looking at him with sad eyes as he remembered the first week he passed since Souun's death. One day felt like an eternity for him as he cried day and night.

"But I'm not that sad," Titi added quickly, trying to look strong though Kanata knew that he cried all the time since Souun's death. Rotte was worried sick about him as well, because the two of them always stayed in front of the room where Titi locked himself in whenever he cried.

"It's alright to cry," Kanata said, patting Titi's head as he smiled at him. "I will definitely cry if my parents died, and Souun's like a father to you."

"You don't know anything," Titi shook his head, batting Kanata's hand away and glowering at him a little. "Sou's more than that to me. He's a great friend, a caring brother, and a loving father," he said trailing off. "But it's alright, because Sou left me what is most important to him."

Kanata smiled wistfully at Titi's words. So that's why Titi couldn't bring himself to hate Souun even after he was sealed inside the coffin by him. "And what is it?" he asked.

"It's that feather," Titi said as he looked down on the big white feather that was placed under the incense pot so it couldn't be carried away by the wind. "When an angel dies, all that remains is the big feather that represents his soul," he explained. "Sou told me that once, but he didn't tell me that he's an angel."

"I see," Kanata nodded his head, and looked at the gravestone longingly. Titi seemed to notice this, and proceeded to look at him strangely. Very strangely indeed.

"What is it?" Kanata asked when he felt Titi's stare on him.

"I didn't know you like Sou that much," Titi commented, referring to the way Kanata looked at Souun's gravestone back then. He had only seen that kind of look once, and it was far before he was sealed in the cross-shaped coffin, and far before he first tranced. He first saw it in Souun's eyes.

"Wha- I don't!" Kanata defended himself quickly and almost hysterically. How come Titi could make that kind of conclusion?

"Then? Why are you looking at his gravestone like that?" Titi asked, a trace of sadness was found in his voice.

Kanata didn't dare to dream. Titi probably felt sadness because he didn't want his precious Souun taken away from him by a human he had learned to trust—or at least that's what Kanata hoped. He probably didn't care about the fact that he showed interest in Souun, because he simply didn't care for him.

Kanata sighed again, and Titi looked at him again, this time in a stranger way. "I'm just… kind of envious of him. And… I guess I want to beat him somehow," he trailed off, then looked over at Titi.

"What's good in beating a dead person?" Titi asked as he shook his head disbelievingly. "Humans are really strange," he added as he looked at the big white feather Souun left him when he died. Was it really the most important thing to Souun? Or was there something else that was more important to him?

"It's you who take things too literally," Kanata sweat-dropped and it was his turn to look at Titi strangely. "I bet my lunch that you don't know any idioms," he added.

"Heh, you're one to talk," Titi snorted and smirked slightly. He then turned around again to face Kanata. "Why do you want to beat Souun?" he asked, and this time, Kanata couldn't sense that trace of sadness in his voice. "In what?"

"Oh wow, you're smarter now," Kanata said nearly sarcastically as he smirked back at Titi, but quickly changed his tone and expression before Titi noticed it, and decided that frying him a little with his lightning was good option. "I want to beat him in importance," he said.

"Importance?" Titi asked incredulously. "I don't know Sou's that important," Titi said matter-of-factly. "I mean, yes, he's good, but he doesn't really seem busy or something, as he stayed in the Island a lot with me," Titi stated, remembering the things that happened in the Protected Island long ago.

"That's not what I meant," Kanata sweat-dropped and sighed. He shook his head disbelievingly. Titi could be so dense sometimes. So dense to the point he made Kanata wanted to strange himself or just commit suicide.

"So?" Titi asked, looking at Kanata curiously.

Kanata sweat-dropped again. Titi and Rotte are similar. No wonder Souun said the phrase the owner in the story said to Rotte to Titi. They both have great curiosity.

"I will tell you, on one condition," Kanata said, placing his left hand of Titi's right shoulder. "You may not kill me when I told you what it is."

"You're telling me to kill myself?" Titi asked back sharply. "I've told you that before, stupid. I can't kill you because it would be suicide," he said as he batted Kanata's hand away. "What is it?"

Kanata grinned victoriously at Titi, and kissed Titi's forehead lightly as he said something softly to him.

Then, before Titi could register the event that had happened into his mind and decide that injuring Kanata was not that bad of an idea at all, Kanata fled from the backyard.

_:: Because I want to be more important than him to you ::_

**Backyard Cemetery**

A bit sappier than the previous version, but I hope it's enjoyable. Since I took my time to finish this one, more detail was added, and there are events that I forgot to put in the previous version here, because I was hurried when I wrote the previous person.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and if you do, please leave a review.


End file.
